Conventionally, in an electrophotographic printer, when performing image formation on a translucent print medium, there is a case where a white toner is used. The translucent print medium corresponds to, for example, a film used with an OHP (overhead projector) (referred to as an “OHP film” in the following). Conventionally, as an image forming device that performs image formation using a white toner on an OHP film, there is a technology described in JP2007-083634A.
In the image forming device described in JP2007-083634A, when printing a color image on an OHP film and the like, in order to improve printing quality (image printing quality), a corresponding image is printed using a white toner on a surface opposite to a surface on which a color image is printed.
However, in a conventional image forming device, when performing image formation using a white toner, printing quality may deteriorate.
Therefore, an image forming device that can suppress deterioration of image formation quality due to characteristics of a developer is desired.